great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mezi Kin
' ' Character's name ' '''Kin Mezi '''Clan's Name' Mezi Clan Nickname N / A Imvu name vanitaskiba Age 12 Birthday 01 / 16 Gender Female Weight 90 lbs Height 4 ' 9 '' Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits Skilled swordsman like her elder brother, Keji. Unlike most of the Mezi, whose iris shade is green, Kin's hold the shade of dark brown-- Meaning she lacks the visual prowess. Occupation Shinobi / Samurai Allies Keji Mezi Enemies N / A First Nature Wind Second Nature N / A Personality and Behavior Life, to her, is just a story to be told. Kin is a woman of resolve, an agile swordsman who summons the wind itself to cut down her foes, using a combination of wind style techniques and her kenjutsu to win over battles. Majority of the time she remains calm and does nothing but play her shakuhachi flute and fiddle around with notebooks. She's not much of an artist but she is a writer none the less. During her early childhood Kin was a normal child, however lacked on friends due to the Land of Iron not being heavily populated, leaving her with only Keji to associate with. After he left she became a vessel of few words and solitude. Still, she fails to notice that deep within heart lies seeds of hatred-- Possibly for Keji abandoning her, or possibly for her father being the cause. If anything she would rewind time to avoid Keji's and Takigawa's last confrontation... Nindo GENERAL QUOTES " This is my story. And you're not part of it. " " This story is not yet finished. " " The story of a sword is inked in blood. " " Could you tell me that story? " " Tell me a story. " " Um..Uh...How did that story go again? " " A title.. A sequel.. This is the Tale of-- " " I had my perfect little script, but I kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, lets find out what happens. " QUOTES DIRECTED TOWARDS KEJI " Which weighs more, Keji? Your blade, or your past? " " You never came home, so I came looking for you. " " All I had was the wind at my side after you left.. " " Without you I'm like a sword without a sheath. " " Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you. " Scars/Tattoo's ''' N / A '''Companion/Familiar/Pet N / A Weapons/Items Genin- 50 pts. Total- 30 pts. Databook Jutsu List ACADEMY JUTSU * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique KENJUTSU * Iaidō * Samurai Sabre Technique TAIJUTSU * Moonlight NINJUTSU / OTHER *To be announced.* Biography The Land of Iron (Pt. 1) Kin was also born to the Head of the Mezi Clan, Takigawa Mezi, within the Land of Iron, about a year after Keji. Once her and her older brother grew in age it was time for them to put a little more action into their lives. Keji went to start his training with their father, while Kin stayed behind and learned how to do little things with the help of their mother. Little things like cook, clean, write stories, watch the never ending snow, or play her treasured Shakuhachi flute. If Kin wasn't doing one of things listed above then usually she would sit and watch her brother train, taking mental notes on his forms, stance, and the remaining details of his spars. She was able to tell that Keji was treated harshly during his training, it worried the young girl, seeing her brother return time after time with multiple injuries only for her to sit with her mother to treat them. Takigawa only had one goal in sight: perfection and nothing more. The Land of Iron (Pt. 2) A few years had passed, Keji was now around the age of eight and Kin was around the age of seven. The two had grown into fine young children since they were first born. Kin had greatly increased her skills with playing the flute and even writing stories, plus around this time mother finally allowed for her to make meals for Keji everyday after his training. As for Keji his skills in Kenjutsu continued to grow greatly with each second that passed. However one day when Keji refused to show for the meal Kin had prepared, she was left confused. One day turned to a week, a week turned to two weeks, two weeks, a month. Little did she know she would never see his figure around ever again. Something had changed. Their father-- was now an empty man left with nothing. Their mother-- a woman with a heart shattered too greatly to be fixed. Yet no one shared the information of her brother with Kin nor did she ask. Years continued to pass, Kin grew older and older with each one. Her parents never said word about Keji, ever. Almost as if the boy never existed in the first place. But that wasn't true, his empty room was forever a lingering reminder so were the lonely meals Kin prepared and finished alone. Things weren't the same, not at all, no matter how hard they tried to run to fantasy. The odds were always stacked against them. The nights for Kin even seem to grow more chilled, more silent, she wasn't used to being the only child. No more could she live like this. One day, as a promise to herself, she would take it into her hands to learn the fate of her dear brother and bring him back, if possible, and end everyone's mourning. About a year after she made her self promise, Kin reaching eleven years of age, collected enough guts to request that her father train her in the ways of Kenjutsu. Takigawa, seeing nothing but a painful mirror image of his son, flat out refused. Again, Kin was left standing confused for a second time. She wanted to find Keji so why would her father deny? Isn't that what everyone wanted-- for everything to go back to normal? Was Takigawa showing favoritism, was it because her hues were different than Keji's, or was she simply not good enough? What was it..What was it. Majority of her life she believed that Takigawa never loved her or Keji, she compared the love that her father and mother showed. His love was different than their mothers. Very different. He was harsh and loud while she was gentle, kind, and sweet. Truth be told it wasn't that he didn't love them..Takigawa just had a different approach. A child like her wouldn't have understood at the time. Also..Kin wouldn't have understood his reasons for refusing. Simply he just did not want to lose his now only child. Irritated, she returned to her room, a burning sensation filled her heart.. The first seed of hatred had been planted-- Only because Kin was blind to his true reasons for rejection. No more than a few months had passed, the mourning had finally lifted off of their fathers heart. Still he refused to train Kin. Now he was more focused about finding a new head of the clan rather than checking on Kin or her mother's well being. To hide his fear of losing Kin by agreeing to train her, he laughed and explained to her that females weren't often to become samurai nor were they capable of being head of the clan. Not at all did he soothe her like he did himself...Every word that left his mouth made the situation worse to Kin.. Her Training Begins A new figure had enter the Land of Iron. A Kumogakure shinobi that looked to strengthen his Kenjutsu. He was a fair height male, young, dark skinned, and went by the name of Aoi. Aoi sought out Takigawa-- No one would be better to complete his training or so he heard. Takigawa agreed to take Aoi on as his apprentice, and Kin herself saw that as an opportunity to obtain a new master. Aoi was given Keji's old room as a place to stay..Kin didn't take too lightly to that at first as she would enter Keji's room often to make sure everything was still in place and clean. But aside from her dislikes she still asked Aoi to train her. He agreed. Aoi first tested her to find out her nature affinity. The results came back as 'Wind.' During the nights or when father wasn't around, that's when the two would train, share tricks, forms, and much more. Aoi taught Kin a handful of Cloud-Style Kenjutsu that she would be able to use as she got older. Even some elemental tricks if she were to gain the Fire and Lightning elements, and as for the big prize, if she would one day prove herself, then he agreed to teach her the Acrobat fighting style. A teacher learns just as much from his students as they do from him. Aoi wasn't the only one teaching. Kin taught Aoi what she knew about the fighting style Iaido, thanks to watching her brother, and after a while mastered the Samurai Sabre Technique, also sharing it with her teacher. Aoi saw potential in the girl, seeing a young kid to carry on his legacy. With his and her mix of Cloud Style and Iaido, she would be a force to reckon with. At that moment Aoi proceeded to teach her basic academy jutsu. The Search Begins Weeks later the training with Aoi soon came to an end as there was no longer anything for the two to teach each other. They each thanked one another for the time and gave farewells. Kin had told Aoi of her plans, her plans to leave home to find Keji and of course he wasn't going to stand in her way. Later that day she too had left home and into the endless snow. The female had wandered for hours..In nothing but snow. She lost her direction of home, so all she could do was continue forward, feeling nothing but regret fill her soul. No many how many steps she seemed she took, Kin's surroundings always looked the same. Finally something showed in the distance faintly-- a house. A place of shelter. Kin had no choice but to approach it for she was lost. Kin knocked, a weak voice called out to enter, and so she did, only to find an ill elder. Time passed and the two got to know each other. The elder learned of her name, and her reasons for being so far out, and in return she learned the elders name and the information she needed. Kin had came across a dying Bron Leeroy, the same who trained her brother once he ran from home. No longer was she lost, her path was cleared once Bron shared the location of her brother. Konohagakure. Being a respected ninja in Konoha, as he stated, Bron had shinobi escort her back to Konoha where she would attend the academy and graduate shortly after. Role play Refe.rence List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Kane)